


Magic Word

by Croc9400



Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Making Love, Making Out, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Alec and Magnus spend a late night together out on the balcony.***Day 6 - "Shooting star, make a wish"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took me so long guys. I've been having troubles in my romantic life and when I'm all depressed and sad about my own lack of love it's hard for me to write about love. Usually I live vicariously through and it lifts me up, but other times, not so much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this sweet little one.

Alec snuggled closer into Magnus’ side, relishing in the warmth of his embrace. They were laid out on the balcony on the chaise lounger on the couch. A blanket covered the bottom half of their naked bodies, but it wasn’t cold. It was a faux modesty, as no one could see them unless they climbed to the roof. They weren’t all that concerned about it, but if someone did climb to the roof and see them making passionate love to each other, then they didn’t care. 

“How was your day?” Alec asked softly, letting his hand come up and thread through Magnus’ hair, “I just realized I never asked you that today,” 

“Yeah, well, you were a little busy,” Magnus teased, making Alec chuckle. He wasn’t wrong. Alec had come home from the Institute exhausted, practically falling asleep standing up. Magnus had forced him to eat the dinner he’d conjured before allowing him to sleep. Whenever he came home exhausted he usually hadn’t eaten during the day. Magnus always forced him to eat even just a little before going and taking a nap. 

When Alec had woken up he’d found Magnus reading on the balcony, as he usually did on warm summer nights. Alec, still laden in sleep, had curled into his side and read over his shoulder for a while until his bare skin had become more interesting. Alec had begun nibbling, sucking, kissing at his neck, letting his hand slip into the waistband of his pants. Magnus had tried to keep reading, but it didn’t last for long. 

“My day was pretty good,” Magnus replied softly, glancing down at Alec, “mostly worked on potions for clients later in the week. I only had one house call today,”

“That’s nice,” Alec said, glancing up at the sky and staring at the stars. They weren’t able to see much in the heart of New York City, but there was still enough to look at. Nothing typically caught attention, but tonight something did. 

“Hey look, shooting star,” Alec said, pointing up at the shooting star that shot through the sky, “make a wish,”

“Hmm,” Magnus hummed, looking up at the sky before looking down at Alec, “I wish...to have you begging underneath me while I just worship your body,” 

Magnus laughed when he felt Alec stiffen next to him. They’d been together for years, nothing surprised Alec anymore but Magnus’ bluntness got him sometimes, especially when it came out of nowhere. 

“Yeah, okay, mhm,” Alec nodded, shifting himself so he was fully laying out fully on the couch, leaving the blanket behind, “we can definitely do that,” 

Magnus laughed again at how quickly he moved and the subsequent blush that began creeping up his cheeks. He moved to crawl over his fiance, letting the blanket fall to the ground before kissing him. Alec’s legs fell open and he settled himself between them, resting a hand against his neck as he pulled him closer. Alec’s arms came up to wrap around Magnus, and Magnus quickly pulled away. 

“No no,” Magnus said softly, pulling Alec’s hands away and moving them to the arm of the couch, “hold on here,”

“You gonna tie me up?” Alec asked softly against Magnus’ lips. 

“I want you to hold on yourself,” Magnus replied, letting his fingers ghost over Alec’s bare arms and straining muscles as he held the couch, “you can do that for me, darling, right?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Alec nodded, pupils blown wide with lust. 

“Good,” Magnus said, pressing his lips against Alec’s once again. Alec moved to let go of the couch before gripping it tightly again. Magnus let his fingers run feather-light over the underside of Alec’s arms, tickling him just a little but making him shiver. Magnus pulled away from his mouth before pressing another quick kiss to it, lost in the addictive taste of Alec’s lips. 

He pulled away again and Alec whined softly, making Magnus smile. He began by pressing light kisses along his jaw, letting his tongue move over his skin before latching on to the skin just behind his jaw and sucking. Alec exhaled as Magnus nipped at his skin, sucking slowly down his neck. Magnus let his tongue travel over Alec’s deflect rune before sucking at the bottom of it, letting the bruise blend with the dark rune against his skin. 

“God, Magnus,” Alec moaned out, “please,” 

“Begging already?” Magnus teased, making sure his breath ghosted over Alec’s damp skin, “you’re gonna have to do better than that, darling,”

“Then you better keep working,” Alec shot back, a small smirk on his lips. 

“Oh, is that a challenge?” Magnus asked, lifting his head and looking Alec in the eye, “I accept,” 

Magnus winked before dropping his head, taking one of Alec’s nipples in his mouth and sucking hard. Alec groaned as Magnus continued sucking at him without remorse. He let his hands ghosting over his body, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He let his fingers move everywhere except exactly where Alec wanted them. He brought one hand to Alec’s other nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

“Like that, darling?” Magnus asked when he pulled off his nipple, pressing a little kiss to the now overly sensitive bud before latching onto the other one. He brought his fingers up to the other and rolled it lightly between his fingers, not wanting to cause him too much pain. He pulled off the nipple, holding it lightly between his teeth before he began pressing kisses down his chest, licking over the outline of each rune as he went. 

“Does Jace feel it when I do this?” Magnus licked over his parabatai rune, looking up at him. 

“Do not talk about my brother when you’re that close to my dick,” Alec said almost angrily. Magnus only laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his cock before going back to sucking at his hip bones. 

“Magnus,” Alec whined when Magnus traveled lower than cock, completely ignoring it. Magnus smirked and pressed a kiss to the inside of his knee before looking up at him. 

“Is there something you want, Alexander?” Magnus asked with a teasing hint in his voice. 

“I want you to stop teasing me and get your mouth on my cock,” Alec strained, looking back at him. 

“Oh I love it when you’re blunt with me,” Magnus smiled, “but what’s the magic word?”

Alec had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He just glared down at Magnus but Magnus wasn’t budging. Alec sighed.

“Please, get your mouth on my cock, Magnus, please!” Alec cried, really putting on a show. Magnus only smirked before taking Alec’s cock fully into his mouth. He gagged slightly as it hit the back of his throat and he pulled up a little to take a breath and control his throat before deep throating him again. Alec’s hands came down and tangled in Magnus’ hair and Magnus immediately pulled off. Alec’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake and quickly took his hands off Magnus, grabbing the couch again.

“Sorry,” Alec muttered, breath coming in pants. 

“That’s better,” Magnus smiled, running his hand over Alec’s cheek and slipped his fingers into Alec’s open mouth. Alec closed his mouth around his two fingers, holding Magnus’ gaze as he sucked them like he’d suck Magnus’ cock. 

“Have I ever mentioned how incredibly fucking hot you are?” Magnus asked, pulling his fingers out enough so Alec could speak. 

“A few times,” Alec replied, “but I always love it when you do,” 

Magnus couldn’t help but smile as he thought about how Alec could barely take a compliment when they’d first met. His heart melted at the thought of the love of his immortal life had truly come out of his shell and he was humbled that he had a part of it. 

He was brought out of his reminiscent thought by Alec trying to suck his fingers back into his mouth. Magnus let him before pulling them out and bringing them down to his hole which was still loose from their first round. He easily pushed two fingers in as he sucked Alec’s cock into his mouth again. Egged on by the sounds of Alec’s moans, he kissed and sucked down his cock before taking his balls into his mouth sucking them both into his mouth. 

“Magnus, please!” Alec moaned. 

“Please what?” Magnus asked, letting his balls from his mouth. 

“Please get your cock in me,” Alec breathed out. 

“One moment, darling, just a little longer,” Magnus promised, taking his fingers from Alec’s hole, “wanna taste you,”

Alec whined when he pulled out his fingers and replaced it with his tongue. His head fell back as he strained against the arm of the couch, the pressure on his already fucked out hole almost too much. Magnus sucked at his rim, ensuring he wasn’t too rough with him while he let his tongue fuck into his hole, the taste of lube and his own cum mixing on his tongue.

“Magnus!” Alec cried, “please!”

“I got you,” Magnus said, pulling away and snapping his fingers, lubing Alec’s hole and his cock. He pressed his lips to Alec’s before slowly sliding into him, swallowing every moan that fell from Alec’s lips. He groaned into Alec’s mouth as he bottomed out, reveling in being surrounded by the warm, wet heat of his lover once again.

“Magnus,” Alec said softly, looking into his eyes with the most loving look, “move. Now,” 

“Your wish is my command, darling,” Magnus smiled before pulling out and pounding into him. Alec screamed as Magnus moved, rocking with him. Magnus brought a hand up to one of Alec’s wrists, using it as leverage as he fucked into him. The entire couch moved with their movements, and if any of their neighbors below had their windows open, well, it wouldn’t be that difficult for them to discern what was happening. 

“Magnus, I need to touch you,” Alec whined, his hands white with how tight he was holding on, “please,”

“Okay,” Magnus smiled and the moment he gave him permission, both Alec’s arms were wrapped around him and he slammed their lips together. Alec quickly took control of their kiss as Magnus continued to thrust into him, chasing both of their releases. 

Before Magnus could object, Alec rolled them over, causing Magnus’ cock to fall from his hole. 

“What?” Magnus looked up at him, confused. 

“What? No comment about how graceful I am?” Alec teased, leaning back and reaching behind him, taking Magnus’ cock in hand, “wanna ride you,” 

“No objections here,” Magnus replied, laying back a little to watch the show. He almost objected when Alec turned away from him, but Alec knew how much he liked to watch his ass jiggle while he rode him. He watched hungrily as his cock slowly disappeared into Alec’s hole. 

“Darling, if you don’t move, we’re going right back to the way we were,” Magnus said as he just watched Alec shift slightly on his cock.

“Now who’s the desperate one?” Alec smirked over his shoulder before beginning to bounce on his cock, his ass bouncing perfectly with it. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold and he couldn’t help but bring his hand down on one of his cheeks. When Alec moaned he gave the other the same treatment before kneading his cheeks in his hands giving Alec the friction he knew he wanted. 

“God, I’m close,” Alec moaned as Magnus continued to play with his ass. 

“Then turn around,” Magnus ordered, “I wanna see your face when you come,” 

Alec did as he was told, pulling off of Magnus’ cock before turning and sitting right back on it. Magnus took Alec’s cock in hand as it continued to bounce against his stomach. Alec’s head fell back again as he moaned, coming over his own stomach and Magnus’ hand. Magnus continued to pound into him, prolonging his orgasm before he himself came, spilling deep inside him. Alec collapsed on top of him as they both came down from their highs. 

Alec wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Magnus, completely boxing him in underneath him. He rested his head against Magnus’ shoulder and began pressing light kisses against his jaw, not bothering to pull off his cock. 

“Did I make your wish come true?” Alec asked softly. 

“You most certainly did,” Magnus smiled, moving his head to kiss Alec properly. Alec hummed into it before laying his head back on Magnus’ shoulder, “are you going to get up, darling?”

“No, I’m comfortable right here,” Alec said, snuggling even more into him. Magnus smiled at that and snapped his fingers, cleaning them both. He was more than content to lay there, looking up at the stars, an overly-cuddly, post-orgasmic fiance on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I'm super excited for the next one which is “Are you really gonna leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”   
> I want to have this up in a few days, but I'm super excited about this one and it might on the longer side so it might take me longer to write. I appreciate you all sticking with me as I move through this.   
> Lots of love <3


End file.
